The Blueblooded Spider-Man- Origins
by the shadey avenger
Summary: Every legend has a beginning and this one is no different. Watch as Blueblood Solar becomes the legend he was meant to be.
1. Beginning of a Legend

Beginning of a Legend

New York City. The big apple, the city that never sleeps and the home of one particular super hero: the Amazing Spider-Man. Now you're probably wondering: who is this guy? Where does he come from? Why does he do what he does? Well you're about to get your answers. Be grateful because this isn't something everyone gets the privilege to hear. (A.N Even though this is a fan fiction that everyone is no doubt reading)

In a small two story house in queens a young boy was running around excitedly while holding a plush dragon; he was six years old. He was slightly pale and small for his age being only an inch or two taller than the average 4 year old. He wore a pair of pure white pyjamas, since it was 9pm, and had short blond hair. However the most noticeable thing about him was his baby blue coloured eyes that shined with childlike innocence and happiness. He was, to put it simply, adorable.

His name was-

"Blueblood; where are you my little one?"

Blueblood's grin became a little wider as he ran to his smiling mother, Luna Solar.

"Here I am mommy!" he cried out happily as he jumped into her arms.

Luna was, to put it mildly, the definition of beauty; she had pale, flawless skin, log purple-ish blue hair and teal coloured eyes. She stood at 5ft 8in and was athletically built.

She smiled down gently as she held him before asking-

"Are you ready for bed sweetie?"

Blueblood frowned slightly.

"Aww but mommy I don't want to go to bed; I'm not even tired yet!"

Luna giggled at her son's pout before sighing.

'That's because your idiot daddy fed you all that sugar earlier' she thought with some irritation.

"How about this then; you go to bed and daddy will read you a story." Blueblood perked up immediately and nodded his head furiously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want daddy to read me a story!"

"Ok"

Luna gave a small squeak of shock as she heard the familiar deep voice of her husband behind her, before turning around to glare at her chuckling husband.

"Solaris stop doing that!" she yelled at him.

Solaris stood at 5ft 12in with lightly tanned skin and a skinny yet slightly muscular physique. He also had fiery blond shoulder length hair and cyan blue eyes covered with a pair of glasses.

"Sorry not going to happen anytime soon honey" Solaris grinned before turning to his son, "alright champ I'll read you a story." Blueblood grinned.

"I'm afraid, however, that I left the story book in my study; can you fetch it for me please?" Solaris asked. Blueblood nodded and shot out of his mother's arms and around a corner. Luna rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a lazy bastard"

"Yeah, but I'm your lazy bastard" Solaris said slyly before pulling her into a deep kiss.

...

Blueblood was running at top speed, which wasn't very fast, towards the normally closed doors of his father's study, flung them open, hurried towards the desk, grabbed his book and was about to leave when he felt a cold breeze wash over him; the young boy froze before turning around to look at the open window behind the desk; that's when he noticed the clutter of papers on his father's desk which was weird since his father was a neat freak when it came to this room and all those scientific notes on the papers looked important. Also Solaris always closed the window when he left the room.

Let it be known that despite his age Blueblood was very smart and by smart I mean as smart as an A+ 12TH grader; meaning that he quickly figured out what had happened; someone had broken into the house. Eyes widening in fear Blueblood, afraid that whoever had broken in might still be there, backed away from the window.

"D-d-daddy!" he cried out.

Barely five seconds later both of his parents appeared; Luna began comforting him and asked him what was wrong before looking at her husband, whose eyes were wide in horror. Shock and fear crept through her when she realised what he was looking at. Solaris turned to her with a look of pure seriousness.

"Pack some clothes away; we need to get out of here"

...

Everything seemed to go by in a blur for the young Blueblood because the next thing he knew he was at his Aunt Celestia and Uncle Artemus' house. His Aunt was his mother's older sister and was just as beautiful as she was 5ft 10in with skin paler than Luna's but not by much with a body that rivalled hers as well and purple coloured eyes; she also had long flowing pink hair.

Artemus was the near spitting image of his little brother; tanned and handsome with cyan blue eyes; the only difference being that Artemus stood at a towering 6ft 2in, was built like a boxer and had short raven black hair which tinted blue when light shined directly onto it.

Both of them had worry in their eyes when they saw the family of 3 turn up at their door step at 10pm; two looking serious and grim while the other slightly scared and confused. While Celestia comforted a crying Luna, Solaris knelt down to Blueblood's level

"Now listen son; your mother and I need to go away for awhile so we need you to stay here with your aunt and uncle. Ok?" He said softly.

"Can't I go with you?" Blueblood asked with watery eyes.

Solaris shook his head.

"Too dangerous I'm afraid."

Blueblood just nodded.

Luna walked up to her son and hugged him.

"Be good for your aunt and uncle for us baby."

"Ok mommy." he whispered.

Both mother and father kissed him on the forehead before hurrying to their car; Blueblood waved to them sadly as he watched them go from the window.

"goodbye." He whimpered out as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Blueblood then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his aunt and uncle looking down on him with sympathy before pulling him into a hug.

Blueblood cried until he passed out in his uncles arms and was carried off to bed.

Whew, what a chapter am I right? anyway don't forget to review. Those who do get an imaginary cookie! 'Holds out imaginary cookies.'


	2. Beginning of a Legend part 2

Hello there my fellow Avengers and welcome to chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it.

Also to the reviewer Banana; one, here's your virtual cookie and two, yes that was the beginning scene of The Amazing Spider-Man (or at least close as I did add a little extra than what the movie gave us) and to answer your second question... none of the above; this is going to be a human fic. I'm sorry if this disappoints you and/or anyone else but the story would be filled with far too many plot holes (see what I did there?) if I had human/ponies with magic and the technology of the Marvel universe in the same fic since if I did then people may point out problems that could easily be fixed with magic that are meant to be... well... problems. However in the show Blueblood is shown to be a unicorn.

Beginning of a legend 2

It has been nine, almost ten, years since Blueblood's parents had left him with his aunt and uncle and a lot has happened; for one his younger cousin Cadance had come to live with them two years after he arrived after her parents died in a plane crash and then 6 years after that Celestia gave birth to a pair of twins; whom they named Spike and Barb.

Cadance was a very sweet and caring 14 year old girl with a very cheerful personality. She had long and silky hair which was a mixture of violet and pink with pale gold streaks. Her eyes were a light purple and she had fair skin.

Spike and Barb were a perfect mixture of their parents; they had their mother's purple eyes and their fathers' tanned complexion. However Spike resembled Artemus slightly more as Barb did Celestia. They were also very cheerful, mischievous and loud.

Blueblood had grown immensely; he went from a short and scrawny child to a 5ft 8 in scrawny teenager. He wore a white polo shirt with a pair of grey slacks and black tennis shoes. A pair of square rimmed glasses rested on his face and a camera hung from his neck. His hair also kept its shortness but had gained a dishevelled look to it. (Andrew Garfield's hair style in TASM 1-2)

Currently Blueblood was at his high school, Midtown Manhattan Magnet high school grabbing his science books from his locker when-

WHAM!

His head jerked foreword from something hitting it from behind; he rubbed his head and bent down to pick up the thing that hit him; a football; which could only mean-

"Well, well, well; if it isn't little old Baby-Blue." A voice snickered out mockingly.

Sighing, in annoyance, Blueblood looked up.

"Seriously flash? You're still calling me that?"

Flash Sentry was the captain of the school football team and was Blueblood's 'official' bully; meaning that, in flash's eyes, no one else was allowed to torment him except for him and a few of flash's close friends.

Flash was tall and muscular with cobalt blue, spiky hair and lightly tanned skin. He wore a black jacket over an orange shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. His eyes were light blue and full of arrogance.

"Well you know what they say Baby-Blue; 'you can't beat the classics'."

Blueblood smirked.

"Oh really; is that why you kept that nickname I gave you all those years ago 'Brad'?"

Flash's smirk morphed into a scowl and he lashed out; socking Blueblood in the face and knocking him onto the floor. Flash knelt down and whispered angrily.

"You won't call me that again if you know what's good for you. Got it?"

Blueblood grinned despite the pain in his cheek.

"Sure Flash; _whatever_ you say."

Flash scoffed before picking up the ball he threw and turned to the students in the hall who were looking at them.

"What are you looking at?"

He smirked when everyone looked away.

'That's right; mind your own business.'

With that he walked off.

Blueblood sighed as he stood up, rubbing his cheek to ease the mild pain coming from it. He knew from personal experience that Flash hadn't hit him as hard as he could; that punch had been a warning shot.

Looking towards the clock he realised that if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late for biology. He grabbed his fallen books and took off.

...

Ah biology; a class that was one of Blueblood's favourite subjects and, considering how smart he was, one of his best. Blueblood wasn't one to brag (all the time at least) but he was the smartest person in the school when it came to science; he could've easily graduated from college years ago, but his aunt wouldn't let him, saying that he needed to make friends his age. He was glad that Celestia had done that though; if he hadn't he wouldn't have met his two best friends, Trixie Lulamoon and Shining Armor Sparkle.

Trixie was a pretty, fair skinned 15 year old who stood about an inch shorter than Blueblood. Her hair was snow white with a single blue streak and went down to her upper back. She also had amethyst coloured eyes and was the second smartest kid in school. They had met when they were ten and had been best friends ever since. Her father was also captain of the police force in New York. She wore a blue hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans with navy blue boots. (A.N that's a lot of blue)

Shining Armor was tall, buff and pale. His hair was 3 different shades of blue and he had light blue eyes. (A.N oh will you look at that... more blue... hooray). He wore a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants and dark purple sneakers. He and Blueblood had met during their freshmen year when their science teacher noticed his below average grades and had asked Blueblood to tutor him; over the year they became fast friends and Shining took it upon himself to keep bullies off of his back as much as he could, much to Blueblood's embarrassment.

"Arriving with only two minutes to spare; Trixie thinks you're getting lazy Blueblood." Trixie smirked as her friend sat down next to her.

"Say's the one who always arrives to history and art with only a minute at most to spare." Shining stated, raising an amused eyebrow at her while fist bumping Blueblood. Trixie pouted.

"Don't blame Trixie if she thinks those subjects are not worth her time Mr. Sorry-I'm-late-but-I-lost-my-books-and-it-took-awhile-to-find-them." Shining had the decency to blush as Trixie brought up the excuse he used every time he was late to a class.

Blueblood chuckled at their playful teasing.

"Well I simply thought that since all the exams are done and the fact that summer break starts after tomorrow I don't need to arrive all that early anymore."

All three of them gained dreamy looks in their eyes as they all thought about the long awaited break they had been waiting so long for.

"No more school for three whole months, a dream come true." Trixie sighed out. She could already see that hotel her mother had rented out by the beach in Malibu already; it was just a shame her father couldn't come with them due to his police work.

"You said it Trix." Shining said as he imagined the places he and his family would be visiting around the world.

"So Blue what do you plan on doing this summer? Trixie asked, coming out of her daydreaming.

Blueblood took on a thoughtful look.

"Whatever happens to be available; but I'll probably ask Stan if I can work part time at his store. Or maybe I'll try and get an autograph from the Avengers." They all laughed at that; knowing that the chance of meeting even one of Earth's mightiest heroes personally that didn't involve being saved by them was slim to none.

"Hey, keep it down you bunch of nerds, I'm trying to sleep!" Flash yelled from the table behind them. Shining turned around with a small scowl.

"Go back to sleep Flash before I show what it's like to have your pelvis kicked into your ribcage." He threatened.

Flash snorted and was about to retort when their biology teacher, Aaron Warren, walked into the room.

"Sorry for being late class; I was busy smoothing out the details of our end of school trip tomorrow at SparkCorp."

Shining groaned as he remembered the field trip that they were going to; SparkCorp was his father's company that had risen into one of the most successful businesses in the world. He was groaning because he didn't want either of his parents or his little sister to show up and embarrass him in front of everyone.

Blueblood grinned as his inner nerd began leaping for joy at the thought of witnessing what goes on inside a SparkCorp building.

Trixie just giggled at the expressions on their faces: one of pure joy and one of pure misery.

1 hour later

"Alright class before you leave I would like you to collect your end of year report cards from my desk and don't forget to be here by nine-o'clock sharp tomorrow."

A chorus of 'yes sir' came from the students.

Blueblood left first and grabbed his report card and scanned through it.

Report card: (just so you know I'm British and have no idea what other subjects an American high school teaches sophomores so just comment in a review and I'll make the necessary changes when I can.)

Physics-A+

Chemistry-A+

Biology-A+

Maths-A+

English-A

History-B+

Art-C

Spanish-A

P.E-C+

'Excellent' He thought cockily as he hurried to his locker.

...

School courtyard

Outside the main school building a small crowed of people was gathered in an area to the right of the courtyard; two people seemed to be in the middle of it. Flash was there holding up a report card out of reach from a girl whom Blueblood was friends with; her name was Ditzy Doo who was often nicknamed Derpy due to her wall eye.

Ditzy was a short, blond haired and fair skinned girl with amber eyes. She wore a grey turtle necked jumper with a black skirt and grey boots. Ditzy also had a mild case of dyslexia which held her back in some subjects but luckily for her Blueblood would help tutor her when she needed it. However, she was amazing when it came to art.

"Come on Flash give it back!" Ditzy cried out as she tried to reach it.

"I would Derpy, but look at all the C-'s; I bet your parents are so proud. Oh? What's this? An A+ in art? Well I suppose it makes sense for someone useless to be good at something useless." Flash mocked in his best teacher voice. Ditzy was close to tears at this point.

"Hey Flash! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" someone yelled behind him; it was Blueblood, who looked pissed off. Flash merely smirked.

"Like who; you Baby-Blue? Why don't you just stick to your little science projects and leave the fighting to real men?"

"Real men don't bully girls much shorter than them Brad." Blueblood braced himself for the beating he was no doubt going to get.

Flash snarled and shoved Ditzy to the ground, dropping her report card in front of her and stalked towards him.

Blueblood gave Ditzy a subtle motion with his head to tell her to leave; she nodded, grabbed her card and exited the crowed, but not before giving him a worry filled glance.

'This is going to hurt.' Was his last thought before he was punched, hard, in the face; knocking him to the floor, vision blurring slightly.

"Come on Solar; get up! I thought you wanted to fight? Get up!" Flash yelled at him.

Blueblood was barely on his feet before Flash slammed his fist into his gut; knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse once more.

Flash snorted in disgust before leaving, forgetting about Ditzy entirely.

Blueblood just laid as the crowd dispersed; holding his stomach as he struggled to breathe.

"Blueblood!" Two voices called out to him.

Open one eye he saw Trixie, Shining and Ditzy rushing towards him. They helped him up.

"Ditzy told us what happened. Are you ok?" Trixie asked in worry, wincing at the angry red mark on his face.

"Other than some pain on my cheek and stomach; I'm fine." Blueblood answered.

Shining looked angry.

"That's it; where's Sentry?! He's so going to get it!"

Blueblood placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine; just forget about him."

Shining gave him a look of disbelief before sighing and nodded.

BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone looked towards the court yard entrance and saw a black limo. Shining sighed again.

"Well, there's my ride. See you guys tomorrow!" with that he ran towards the limo.

Ditzy looked at her watch, eyes widening slightly.

"I gotta go too! I promised mom I would look after Dinky." Before she left she wrapped her arms around Blueblood, surprising him slightly. She let him go and smiled up at him.

"That was for helping; thanks Blueblood."

"Uh, you're welcome Ditzy. You look after yourself." She nodded before running towards the exit, nearly tripping over some students.

"So," Blueblood began as he turned to Trixie, "you wanna walk home or take the bus?"

They both responded instantly.

"Bus."

...

A couple hours later...

"I'm home everyone!" Artemus Solar called out as he entered his house, only to be greeted with the sound of the TV blaring. He rolled his eyes before holding up 3 light brown boxes.

"I brought pizza!"

"Daddy you're home!" His two kids yelled out excitedly as they came rushing to meet him.

"Hey there squirts; glad you missed me." He deadpanned while they just giggled at him.

"Welcome back Uncle Artemus." Cadance said as she came down from her bedroom to greet him.

"Cadance; how's my favourite niece!"

"I'm your only niece."

"That makes you my favourite!"

Cadance gave a mock sigh of annoyance at her uncle's grinning face.

"Anyway where's your aunt?"

A light and beautiful voice chimed from the kitchen.

"I'm in here honey."

Artemus made his way towards the kitchen to see his wife drinking a cup of tea and his nephew with a bag of frozen peas pressed against his face.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked out of concern. Blueblood removed the bag to reveal a big blue bruise. (A.N alliteration FTW) Artemus' eyes widened alarm.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"He fell while riding that skateboard of his at school." His aunt answered for him, glaring at said item that was sticking out of his backpack before turning to him.

"Honestly, Blueblood why do you ride that thing?" Blueblood just smiled, only to wince as that aggravated his bruise and pressed the bag against again.

"Because it's stupid and dangerous," Artemus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "remember when we were stupid and dangerous when we were younger?"

"We were not."

"We were." Artemus whispered to him, causing Blueblood to chuckle quietly.

Artemus then held up the three boxes in his hand. Blueblood's eyes gleamed as he saw the boxes of his favourite food.

"Who wants pizza!?"

"Me! Me! Me!" The twins yelled, bouncing up and down.

"alright then; a small cheese and pepperoni for you two," Spike grabbed the box and rushed back towards the living room with Barb hot on his trail, "a large sausage and pineapple for us," he placed the box on the counter, "and a medium meat lovers for Blueblood." Mumbling a quick thank you Blueblood grabbed the box and rushed to his bedroom.

...

Blueblood's bedroom was a sizeable one due to being in the attic. The house only had 3 bedrooms in it; one for Artemus and Celestia, one for Cadance and Barb as well as one for Spike which was too small for just Blueblood never mind both him and Spike.

The bedroom was simple enough; grey carpeted floors, a bed big enough for two with navy blue sheets, silver wallpaper, a dark brown wardrobe and a wooden desk with a computer in front of the small window.

Blueblood sat down at his desk, slowly eating the pizza slice in his hand, turning on his computer. As he was browsing he felt something tug at his pants. He looked down.

"Hey there boy." He said before reaching down, plucking the thing from the floor and placing it on his lap; it was a robotic puppy.

The puppy's was called A.R.C. (Artificial Robotic Canine) (terrible I know but it was the best I could come up with) and was Blueblood's pride and joy; after winning a bunch of tech from the Stark enterprise science competition three years ago he had decided, in a state of boredom, to build himself a puppy. The body was easy, only taking about a month to build, but it was the A.I he had created for A.R.C. that took a while; in fact he only finished it three months ago. His aunt and uncle had been very proud of him when he showed A.R.C. to his family. The twins adored the metal pooch and Cadance had taken a liking to him as well. Of course he decided not to show anyone else his creation due to not wanting the attention that came with showing such an invention. (If you guys want to know what A.R.C. looks like just imagine a silver Tekno puppy with black ears, tail and nose.)

Blueblood was so into petting A.R.C. that he didn't notice his uncle sit down on his bed behind him.

"Hey kiddo"

Blueblood jumped.

"Damn it uncle Artemus, I told you not to do that!" he yelled at his chuckling uncle as he placed A.R.C. down and sat next to him.

"Sorry, but you mind telling me what really happened to your face?"

Blueblood looked down in embarrassment and Artemus gained a look of realization.

"It was flash again right?"

Blueblood nodded and explained what had happened; when he finished he looked at his uncle, who had pride on his face.

"Well I can easily say I'm proud of you," at Blueblood's look of surprise he chuckled, "it doesn't matter that you lost the fight; what matters is that you stood up for a friend and did what was right."

Artemus wrapped an arm around his nephew's shoulders, a warm and fatherly look in his eye.

"God, your parents would be so proud at the man you're becoming and so am I. Your aunt is proud as well."

Blueblood smiled softly at the praise.

"Thanks uncle" he said before hugging him.

And end! Wow I had fun writing this! Anyway don't forget to review! Sorry for the long wait but college can really drain you. I will however try and I mean try to upload more chapters at shorter interval but no promises. Oh and before I forget the first 3 seasons not including this one about Bluebloods adventures will feature mainly episodes from the Spider-man 90s series, the spectacular Spiderman and scenes from all of the movies not including the Amazing Spider-Man 2. (Not because I hate the movie it's just that it won't fit in any of my fics. Also do you like the scene between Blueblood and his uncle? Because I admit I'm not exactly an expert on scenes filled with tender moments. Anyway once again don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time.


	3. Beginning of a legend 3

**Omg guys I'm so sorry about not uploading at all for an entire year but I just lost interest in this story. So anyway... here's chapter 3.**

 **Beginning of a Legend 3**

"Wake up! Wake up, big bro," Was the first thing Blueblood heard as he felt the weight of six year old Barb landing on top of him, "I said... Wake up!"

Blueblood groaned.

"Honestly Barb, don't you have something better to do like, hmm I don't know, not waking me up!"

Barb looked thoughtful for a few seconds, looking up at the ceiling, as if contemplating the meaning of life, before looking back at her cousin with a cheery grin.

"Nope"

Blueblood smirked before tousling her green locks.

"Alright you little minx, you win, I'll get up."

Barb grinned triumphantly since it usually took anyone else, at least, half an hour to wake the blond genius up from his slumber, and she did it in less than a minute.

 **15 minutes later.**

Blueblood yawned as he stood, dressed in a fresh set of his usual attire at the bus stop while munching on a piece of toast he had swiped from his uncle as he wondered where the hell the bus was. A familiar car pulled up next to him as Trixie's face poked out of it with a smirk.

"Need a ride blue boy?"

"Sure, why not" Blueblood said as entered the back of the car, sighing as he dug himself deeper into the comfy seat, "and you can't talk, you have so much blue on you I wouldn't be surprised if you were Captain America's long lost daughter." He closed his eyes with a tired sigh; he was NOT a morning person

The man driving the car smiled dangerously.

"Is that so Blueblood?"

His eyes shot open and he turned his head nervously to said driver, offering a scared smile.

"Umm, n-no offence t-to you of c-course Mr. Lulamoon," Blueblood stammered out.

Trixie frowned playfully at her father before giving a gentle jab to his shoulder.

"Quit scaring him daddy, he's already nervous around you to begin with", Trixie turned to her sweating best friend with a grin, "plus, I don't think Blueblood here wants to explain to his aunt and uncle why he needs a change of underwear."

Her grin remained even while said best friend began glaring at her.

George Lulamoon let out a loud chuckle before answering.

"You're right honey. Don't worry kid I won't hurt ya," he grinned as saw him slump in relief through the rear view mirror, "though, I do wonder how my wife would react to what you said," he added.

Blueblood tensed up and went pale.

...

 **At Midtown High**

"See you later sweetie, have fun at your fieldtrip." With that George drove off while his daughter waved goodbye, Blueblood just stood there before turning to her.

"Trixie, why is your dad such a dick to me every time he's with us?"

Trixie just shrugged.

"He's honestly not like that with anyone else; I think it's just you he hates."

"Oh _wonderful"_ was the sarcastic response given.

...

 **Classroom**

Shining Armor was sulking, after all why wouldn't he? Today was the last day of this high school year and how do they spend? By going to a place he could go to everyday! So yeah; he was pretty annoyed since he saw no point in coming here today.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine," came the teasing voice of Blueblood as he sat down next to his blue haired friend.

Shining Armor just placed his face into his hands.

"Shut up bro," he mumbled in annoyance.

"Now, now Shining, if you keep frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles," says a snickering Trixie as she sat next to Blueblood.

"Say's the girl with the white hair?" both of them ask as they turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

All Trixie did was pout, which Blueblood found cute.

Blinking at what he thought, Blueblood shook his head slightly to expel the thoughts and image of Trixie looking cute and tried to keep his face from going red. Where on Earth had that come from? He had never had thoughts like those before! At least... not about Trixie, even if she was cute, beautiful, funny, nice, perfect, sexy-

"Whoa there buckaroo," his brain yelled at him as he felt his face go red, "where's all this coming from? She's your best friend! You don't think those kinds of thoughts for your best friend!"

'Me? You're the brain so you're thinking them!'

'Yeah, but we're the same person'

'No we're not'

'Yes we are'

For a full minute Blueblood and his brain argued about if they were the same person or not. All the while Shining and Trixie looked on in concern as he hadn't stopped staring forward silently in quite a while.

"Uh, is he alright?" Shining asked while waving a hand in front of his friend's unresponsive face.

"Yeah he should be fine, he just gets like this sometimes when he's thinking too deeply about something that's all."

"Ah," was the intelligent reply.

Back with Blueblood the argument still continued.

'Look if we're the same person then how are we talking to each other?'

'Who knows, also you should pay attention to your teacher.'

'Huh?'

Blueblood looked up to see Mr. Warren talking about how wonderful and technologically advanced SparkCorp was while everyone else looked bored.

"Alright then class I think it's time we go see just how great SparkCorp is instead of just listening to me drone on about it," Mr. Warren says while looking on at his bored senseless students.

Trixie leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Trixie was wondering how long he would stop talking," Blueblood shivered, Trixie's soft, hushed voice sent a tingling sensation down his spine. The scariest part about it was that it wasn't an unpleasant tingle.

Turning his head to respond he instantly was captivated by her eyes, her beautiful and big sparkling-

SNAP! SNAP!

Blueblood's head jerked back slightly as he was snapped out of his trance by Trixie.

"Jeez Blueblood, you need to stop spacing out like that," an annoyed Trixie stated.

"Sorry, it's just I never noticed how, uh, n-nice your eyes are," Blueblood confessed which caused her eyes to widened and her cheeks to darken slightly.

"What like yours?"

He chuckled at that. People, when meeting him for the first time, had a tendency to gaze at his baby blue eyes in a slight trance for a few seconds. Everyone had done it: Trixie, Cadance, Shining and hell even Flash had done so when they first met, every one of them commenting on how nice his eyes were. It especially got annoying when even Fancy Pants Stark himself had done the same thing when they had met all those years ago when he had come over to him to congratulate him for winning the science completion.

Thank god no paparazzi had been around otherwise Stark may have been labelled a paedophile for staring at him for so long.

"Who knows, maybe?"

...

SparkCorp, half an hour later

Blueblood looked around in awe of the building he was in, it was amazing! So much advanced technology around them and this was just the lobby!

Flash, who noticed Blueblood's fan boy face, snickered before pointing at him.

"Hey everyone, I think Baby Blue over there is having a nerdgasm!"

Blueblood blushed in embarrassment while everyone but Trixie, Shining, Mr. Warren and one or two others laughed at him.

"Mr. Sentry I suggest keeping such comments to yourself if you don't want to spend your summer doing homework!" Mr. Warren snapped at him.

Flash shut up instantly.

About five minutes later a middle aged man came up to meet them, he had short, brown hair and was wearing a white lab coat. However the most notable thing about him was that he only had one arm.

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw. I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know.

Everyone laughed with him except for Blueblood who had a look of shock on his face. Dr. Connors!? The Dr. Connors was their guide!? The man was one of Blueblood's heroes!

Dr. Connors looked noticed Bluebloods shocked face with a small smile. So someone recognised him. He chuckled mentally but decided not to call the boy out on it. He didn't want to embarrass the boy.

With that he led them all over the building talking about the different technologies and advancements they had made over the years before finally coming to the genetics lab, explaining the purpose of his work.

"But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself," he gestured to his arm stump," I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

Trixie raised her hand.

"Stem cells?"

Dr. Connors smiled but shook his head.

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is a little more... Radical; anyone else?"

Everyone fidgeted while trying to figure out his question.

"Cross-Species genetics"

Everyone turned to Blueblood, who smiled sheepishly.

"Person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that... She's curing herself."

While Blueblood was talking Dr. Connors smile grew bigger and bigger until it covered his face and was about to comment until Flash blurted out

"You just have to look pass the gills on her neck."

Everyone chuckled, Dr. Connors included before he turned to Blueblood.

"And you are?"

"Midtowns best and brightest student" Mr. Warren answered.

Dr. Connor looked intrigued.

"Really?" he asked.

"Definitely, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was smarter than me," stated Mr. Warren with pride in his voice while beaming at Blueblood, who smiled shyly.

The rest of the class, his friends included, looked shock; they knew Blueblood was smart, but for a teacher as intelligent as Mr. Warren to say something like that was very shocking, especially since he had master degrees in physics, biology and chemistry and majored in mathematics.

Dr. Connors interest grew even larger and he was about to ask for Blueblood's name when one of his assistance came and whispered into his ear. He frowned in annoyance before turning to back to the class.

"Duty calls I'm afraid; I'll leave you in the more than capable hands of my assistant. Nice meeting you all." With that he turned and left.

About three minutes later the assistant, who had yet to give his name, was showing the class a glass case full of spiders.

"There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world. They're in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders," the assistant stated while the class looked bored, "Arachnids from all three groups possess varying strengths; which help them in their constant search for food. For example, the Delena spider, family: Sparassidae has the ability to jump to catch its prey."

Blueblood began taking pictures of the spiders with his camera.

"As a part of Dr. Connor's research he was able to transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome; combining the genetic information from all three, into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders," the assistant stated.

"14," Trixie corrected.

"Pardon?"

"There are only 14."

"So there are. I guess the other researchers are working on that one." The assistant concluded before leading the class to another part of the lab.

While the assistant continued to drone on about something Blueblood sighed while wishing that Dr. Connors was still guiding them, he at least made the explanations fun, before leaning on an empty table with his right hand.

'I wonder what Uncle Artemus is cooking for dinner,' he thought idly while drumming his fingers on the table, 'I hope it's pizza agai- OW!'

A flash of pain erupted from his hand.

Blueblood jerked his hand from the table while something black leapt off it and scurried away. Looking at his sore hand he noticed a slight red swelling with two very small holes in the middle.


End file.
